Going Unnoticed
by Got2LiveItBigTime
Summary: All Stephanie can think about is Carlos. But all he cares about is the Jennifers. How will she get him to notice her? Will it work? Now the plot has taken many turns...Read & review! Enjoy!
1. Unnoticed

**Authors note: Hey! This is my first stroy i hope you like it! Love Carlos/Steohanie :) Enjoy!**

Stephanie, Jo, Camille and Rachael were sitting around in one of those tents at the Palm Woods pool, sipping on their smoothies. It was a beautiful day, nice and calm. But there was just one thing missing...

That is until the boys of Big Time Rush arrived. They entered the pool area screaming and laughing, but that was just what made all four girls smile and giggle. They watched the boys find four deck chairs and put down their towels. But then the three Jennifers entered. In their signature slow-mo walk with the wind blowing in their hair, the boys turned their heads and watched in amazement. Carlos jumped up from his chair and stepped in front of the Jennifers.

"Hello ladies!" he said in a smooth-talk way.

"Hey Carlos!" the Jennifers exclaimed as they all hugged him at once. Carlos grinned as the other boys and girls watched. Stephanie felt a pang of jealousy. Why wouldn't he notice her? All he cared about was the stuck-up too pretty Jennifers. Stephanie was pretty, wasn't she? What did the Jennifers have that she didn't?

Jo noticed her staring at the Jennifers in a disgusted way.

"Stephanie? Is everything ok?" she asked.

"What? Oh yeah everything's fine" Stephanie answered, snapping out of her daydream. Camille had a look of concern on her face. The girls exchanged glances. They decided to help out their friend. Jo was going on a date with Kendall that night, so she decided she would ask if Carlos liked Stephanie.

In the meantime, the girls had to get Stephanie noticed.


	2. Hatching A Plan

**Author's Note: Chapter 2! Enjoy!**

Carlos was sitting on the bright orange couch in their apartment 2J. He was watching a cartoon on TV. The rest of Big Time Rush snuck up behind him with a blindfold in their hands. They reached out and blindfolded Carlos.

"What the—guys! What's going on? Get off me!" Carlos yelled. The boys covered his mouth and dragged him out of the apartment. His shouts were muffled as the boys snickered and dragged him out to the pool.

Meanwhile...

Stephanie was sitting in the lobby of the Palm Woods hotel. Jo, Camille and Rachael snuck up behind her with a blindfold, and quickly put it around her.

"What's happening? Hello? Get this off me right now!" Stephanie exclaimed as she was being led somewhere. The girls took her to the pool, her yells muffled by the giggles of the girls and Camille's hand. Stephanie was taken to a table, even though she couldn't see, and she was sat down in a chair. But the blindfold and hand on her mouth was kept there for a while.

Carlos was led by the boys to a table and was sat down in a chair. He sensed there were other people around him apart from his friends.

"3, 2, 1!" the other boys of Big Time Rush and the girls chanted. Rachael removed Stephanie's blindfold and Camille took her hand off Stephanie's mouth. James removed Carlos' blindfold and Logan took his hand off Carlos' mouth. When Stephanie and Carlos opened their eyes, they realised they were sitting opposite each other, on a table for two. On the table were two ice-cream sundaes and red rose petals.

"Have fun!" Kendall said as they all went away. But there was a big hedge right next to the table, so they all went behind that so they could spy on the 'date'. Carlos and Stephanie were left with confused looks on their faces.

"What's going on...?" Carlos asked slowly. Stephanie just shrugged.

"Looks like we've been set up— ooh, ice-cream!" Carlos exclaimed when he realised there was ice-cream in front of him. He picked up his spoon and dug right in. Stephanie smiled when she saw that.

But then, here came her worst nightmare. Guess who walked right past Carlos and made his jaw drop like usual? The Jennifers. Again! Carlos was about to get up and follow them, when he realised his ice-cream wasn't finished. He quickly sat back down and started to eat again. He didn't even look at Stephanie!

"I'm just going to go to the ladies room..." Stephanie said as she got up. Carlos didn't even care! He just kept eating his ice-cream. Stephanie looked at him with a shocked look of disgust. She walked past him, but instead of walking to the bathroom, she went behind the hedge where the others were.

Jo noticed her coming.

"How'd it go?" she asked in excitement. Everyone else looked at Stephanie impatiently.

"Horrible! He didn't look at me or talk to me; he just ate his ice-cream! And the Jennifers came by, and once again, he only cared about them. So, your plan? Yeah, it didn't work!" Stephanie exclaimed. She was really upset because Carlos didn't even look at her, she was jealous of the Jennifers because they got all the attention, and she was a bit mad that the date didn't work out. Camille reached out to Stephanie and pulled her in for a hug.

"Well, now what?" Kendall said. Everyone shrugged and murmured 'I don't know'

"Hey! I have an idea!" Rachael perked up after a moment of silence. Everyone looked at Rachael excitedly.

"What? Tell us! We need a plan!" Logan said.

"Well, how about this. All us girls dress nicely, but we make Stephanie look EXTRA hot. Carlos is bound to notice her then!" Rachael explained. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"That's a good idea! Well done Rachael!" James said as he put his arm around her.

"Ok, so I have to look really nice then he'll notice me? How does that work?" Stephanie asked.

"I think guys tend to go after really nice-looking girls. Am I right?" Camille said.

"Yeah pretty much" Kendall replied.

"Then it's settled. Tomorrow, girls meet at my apartment, and we'll get glammed up. Now I think one of us has to go and keep Carlos company, he's all alone!" Jo said. Kendall and Logan got up and went around to when Carlos was sitting.

"This is bound to work!" Camille said excitedly.

"Oh yeah!" The girls said all at once and giggled after. Stephanie wasn't going to let this plain fail!

**Author's note:**

**There you go! Chapter 2. I hope it wasn't that bad! Chapter 3 will be out soon.**


	3. Like Me, Like Me Not

**A/N: Long awaited chapter 3! On with the story!**

Big Time Rush was sitting on the deck chairs at the Palm Woods pool. They had a hard day at Roque Records, so now was their relaxing time. All was calm, well as calm as it can be with Big Time Rush around, when around the corner came not 3, but 4 girls. The boys' heads all snapped up and turned in the direction of the girls. They stood up and watched in amazement as the girls walked towards them. Kendall, James and Logan knew that it was the girls, but to Carlos they looked like the Jennifers with one more member.

All the girls (Jo, Rachael, Camille) were dressed in knee-length strap dresses, same style, and shoes with a bit of a heel, diamond jewellery, and clutch handbags, each in a different colour. (Jo= green, Camille= pink, Rachael= Yellow/gold) But Stephanie, she was different. She had on a dark blue mini-strapless dress on, with dark blue stilettos, matching jewellery, and a matching clutch handbag. Her hair was long and straightened, and she had mascara, eyeliner, eye-shadow, lip-gloss and dark blue nail-polish on. Carlos' jaw dropped in amazement. The other boys smiled as the girls approached them and took each of their girlfriends' hands and took them to the tables. Carlos was left staring at Stephanie.

"Err, hi Carlos!" Stephanie said to him and moved her hand around his face to snap him out of his trance. Carlos realised he was still staring at her and shook his head.

"Huh, what? Oh hi – hey hi how's it going?" Carlos asked very nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. '_Whoa when did Stephanie get so hot? Wait—dude, what's wrong with you! You don't like her that way... do you?'_ He thought.

"Good... how are you?" Stephanie said. '_Oh no, I look so ugly he can't even talk to me! Maybe my hair is frizzy or something..._' she thought as she quickly ran a hand over her hair to check. Nope, still good.

"Uh I'm good... do you err... wanna go for ice-cream or something...?" Carlos asked very nervously as he looked down at his feet. '_That was horrible! Way to ask a girl out, Carlitos!' _he thought to himself as he waited nervously for a reply.

'_I think he just asked me out! Yes it worked!' _Stephanie thought to herself.

"Sure, I'd love to!" Stephanie replied with enthusiasm. From her right she heard lots of cheers and claps. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the rest of Big Time Rush and the girls cheering and giving her thumbs up.

"Well, let's go!" Carlos exclaimed as he bolted to the lobby, Stephanie close behind him, although it was hard to run in heels. '_Finally, my first date with Carlos! I think he likes me!' _Stephanie thought as she walked towards the ice-cream shop with a smile on her face.

Carlos and Stephanie walked into the ice-cream shop.

"What ice-cream flavour do you want?" Carlos asked Stephanie.

"Strawberry!" she replied.

"That's my favourite flavour too!" Carlos grinned as he asked the shop assistant behind the counter for the ice-creams. Stephanie sat down at a table and waited for Carlos to come back with the ice-creams. She was staring into space when an ice-cream sundae was placed in front of her. She looked up and saw Carlos sitting down opposite her.

"Thanks" she said as she picked up her spoon and started to eat her ice-cream. '_C'mon, Steph, make some conversation! You've been waiting for a date with him ever since the dance!' _Stephanie thought as she racked her brains for topic Carlos would like to talk about.

"So how is your horror film thingy going?" Carlos asked.

"Good, I recently finished a film, now I'm working on a new one" Stephanie replied.

"Cool" Carlos said as he took another spoonful of ice-cream. Stephanie smiled and continued to eat her ice-cream.

"How is recording with crazy Gustavo Roque going?" Stephanie asked Carlos. _'This date isn't going as I hoped...' _she thought to herself.

"Yeah, it's fun, but sometimes we get in trouble and he screams the whole place down! It's so funny! One time..." Carlos continued to ramble on as Stephanie listened with her eyes and ears. '..._Or maybe it is!'_She thought as Carlos was finishing his sentence. He took in a long, much-needed deep breath. Stephanie chuckled.

They finished eating their ice-creams, payed and walked out of the shop.

"Well, that was nice! We should do that again sometime" Stephanie said to Carlos.

"Yeah, totally!" Carlos said. '_Should I kiss her or not? Nah, too soon. We need to go on another date for THAT to happen. Do I even like her that much? Yes. No. Maybe. I dunno! A couple of days ago, I was in love with the Jennifers! What's going on?' _Carlos debated with himself in his head, as he stared into space, not concentrating on where he was walking. He didn't realise Stephanie was gazing at him with a dreamy look.

'_He's so cute! I wonder what he's thinking about. I hope he likes me now. That date was really nice & sweet! Oh, we're back at the Palm Woods now.' _She thought as they walked back into the Palm Woods lobby. Carlos, still debating with himself and not looking where he was going, kept walking towards the pool.

"Well, see ya Carlos! Carlos? Watch out!" Stephanie said as she watched him go closer to the edge of the pool, unaware. Carlos heard a voice and realised what she said. Too late! He spun round to say goodbye, but he was already at the edge. He lost his balance with the turn, and SPLASH! He landed in the pool. Stephanie tried to hold in her giggle, but couldn't as she burst out laughing. Carlos reached the surface, and coughed out the water he almost swallowed. He shook his head to get his hair dryer, but it didn't work.

"Are you- are you ok?" Stephanie asked in between giggles.

"Ppppffff! Yeah, I'm fine. I'm such a klutz!" He said as he got out of the pool and shook himself like a dog. Stephanie handed him a towel.

"Thanks" Carlos said as he dried himself off. They heard a hip-hop beat coming from Stephanie's handbag.

"Oh, sorry that's my phone" she said as she reached into her bag and took out her phone.

"Hello? Oh hi. Yeah good! Alright. Ok I'm coming. Cya soon" she talked into the phone and then hung up.

"That was my dad. He's wondering when I'm coming home" Stephanie said as she gathered her bag and got up.

"Oh ok. Well, bye!" Carlos said. He gave her a warm smile.

"Bye!" She smiled back as she turned around and walked a few steps.

"Oh, wait! Stephanie!" Carlos exclaimed as she turned back to look at him.

"Yeah?" Stephanie asked.

"Uuuuh, do you- are you doing anything on Friday night?" he said as she looked at him. She smiled.

"No, do you want do something?" She replied.

"Um, yeah ok, how about dinner? I'll pick you up say around 7ish?" He said.

"Sure, sounds great!" Stephanie said as she turned around and went to the lobby. Carlos smiled. Their first proper official date.

**A/N: Well how was it? I hope it was good! Review! Next chapter out... sometime!**


	4. The Big First Date

**A/N: Finally the next chapter is out! (And possibly the last depends) Thanks everyone for the reviews! Read on, my friends.**

_Carlos POV_

Carlos stepped out of the elevator and walked down the long corridor of level 3. He came to a stop in front of Stephanie's door. Tonight was Friday night, the night of his big date with Stephanie. He had been looking forward to it all week. He even tried to make himself look nice for tonight. He took in a deep breath as he raised his hand to knock on the door. Inside he was shaking with nervousness. As his knuckles were about to come in contact with the door, he quickly took them back down. '_I can't do this. Yes I can. No I can't. YES I CAN! I'm Carlos for god's sakes! Knock on that door!' _He thought as he reached to knock again. He knocked and waited nervously for the door to swing open.

_Stephanie POV_

Stephanie was dabbing lip gloss on her lips. She looked up and glanced at the clock. '_7:00 already? CRAP!Carlos is going to be here any minute!' _She thought as she finished her makeup and went to put on her shoes.

_Knock, knock, knock._

'_That's him now! Oh no, where's my purse & jacket? Now I'm really freaking out! Damn it!' _she thought as she hopped around the apartment frantically, trying to put her shoes on and get to the door.

"I'm coming! Whoa!" Stephanie yelled to the door, and because she was trying to put her shoes on at the same time she tripped over. She got up and dusted herself off. She glanced in the nearby mirror, smiled and walked to the door.

_Both POV_

Stephanie opened the door to Carlos looking down at his feet. When Carlos heard the door he looked up, and his eyes widened in amazement.

"Hey Carlos" Stephanie said nervously.

"H-Hey. You... um, you look really nice" Carlos mumbled and he looked down at his feet again. Stephanie smiled.

"Thanks! You do too" she said.

"Should we go?" Carlos asked.

"Yep, just let me grab my purse & cardigan I'll be 2 seconds" Stephanie said as she rushed back inside to grab her things. She quickly came back out and locked the door. Carlos held out his arm and she took it, arm in arm they walked down towards the elevators.

**XxXxXxXx**

The door of 'Pure Mexicana' swung opened as the two teenagers, arm in arm, walked in and took their table. Stephanie smiled as she took in her surroundings. Trust Carlos to pick a restaurant that represented both their backgrounds. Across the table, Carlos smiled at her as a waiter came and placed menus in front of them. What they didn't notice was that a couple of tables down from them, in one of the booths, were Logan, Kendall, James, Camille, Jo & Rachael. They were spying on the date to see how it worked out. Look out, here comes trouble.

Carlos and Stephanie placed their orders and began talking in friendly conversation. From the table where the others were sitting, they all watched impatiently trying to hear what the pair was saying.

"How do you think the date is going?" Jo asked the others.

"I don't know, too hard to tell. But by the look of Stephanie laughing at something Carlos said, I'd say it's going well" Logan replied as they all looked on.

"No way!" Stephanie exclaimed.

"Yes way! Totally true story. James and I got stuck down my chimney trying to get my RC Helicopter out! They had to call the—" Carlos stopped mid sentence as he thought he saw Kendall looking at him from a booth a couple of tables down. Then he saw Jo next to him, and he saw Logan looking too.

"- What are they doing here? This was supposed to be our date!" Carlos said gesturing towards him and Stephanie. Stephanie looked back and saw the others, this time looking away and trying to hide their faces.

"Probably trying to spy" she said with a dirty look on her face.

"Excuse me, just a second. I'm gonna have a little word with them" Carlos said as he got up and started to walk towards their table. When Kendall saw Carlos get up, he quickly gestured for everyone else to hide their faces in their menus. Too late, they were seen and Carlos was now at their table.

"Hey guys! _What are you doing here?" _he hissed and put his hands angrily on the table. James peeked out from over the top of his menu.

"Oh, look guys its Carlos! We uh, we didn't know you were going to be here..." James said trying to cover it up. Everyone else looked up from their menus and smiled at Carlos.

"Haha nice try, but this was supposed to be just me & Stephanie! Why did you guys come here?" Carlos asked. He looked back at Stephanie who was just gazing out the window.

"We wanted to make sure your date went just fine!" Camille replied.

"I never should have told you guys where we were going tonight. Just don't bother us ok?" Carlos said with frustration. He walked back to his own table shaking his head and rolling his eyes.

**XxXxX**

Fifteen or so minutes later, after the food had come, James, Logan and Kendall decided they'd had enough.

"That's it! I'm going to see what they're talking about. This is getting so boring!" James exclaimed as he got up from the table, trying to get past the others because he was at the end closest to the wall. While doing so he accidently knocked Kendall out of his seat.

"James! Carlos said not to bother them! Do you really wanna betray him— oh who am I kidding? Let's go see!" Kendall said as he walked towards Carlos & Stephanie's table with James & Logan. What they didn't see was the wet floor sign. James slipped on the floor, and was starting to fall over when a waiter with a tray of food was coming the other way! The waiter slipped and the food went flying in the air and landed... all over poor Stephanie! Stephanie was shocked and started to wipe off the nachos that had landed all over her. Carlos just looked shocked and turned around to see Kendall, Logan and James standing there, with 'Sorry!' looks on their faces. Carlos' expression of shock quickly turned into anger.

"Guys! What the hell?" Carlos exclaimed. By now Stephanie had gotten off the table and dashed to the bathroom. As soon as they saw her, Jo, Camille and Rachael got up and went to the bathroom to help her.

"We're sorry! We were just... uh, going to the bathroom! Yeah, that's it! We're just going to the bathroom!" Kendall explained. (Fail)

"The bathroom is that way" Carlos said as he pointed in the other direction.

"Right... we got lost, and we kind of wanted to just check up on you... he he... we're going now see ya!" James said quickly as they both turned away.

"Oh, no! You aren't going _anywhere." _Carlos said as he folded his arms and shook his head.

"What do you want us to do?" Logan mumbled. Carlos pointed to the unfinished food on the table. The boys slowly walked up to the table, picked up the food and poured it all over themselves. Carlos watched in satisfaction as the boys poured soft drink and more food on them. Carlos even laughed a little.

"This is wrecking my precious hair you know" James grumbled.

"WE DON"T CARE ABOUT YOUR HAIR!" everyone yelled as the boys continued to pour food on themselves. Carlos turned around and saw Stephanie come back out of the bathroom with Jo, Camille and Rachael. Her face was cleaned up, and the stains on her dress weren't that bad. Stephanie walked up to Carlos.

"Carlos, I just wanna go home" she wailed.  
"Sure. I'll pay then we can go" Carlos replied as he went up to the counter to pay. Jo put a comforting arm around Stephanie as the boys finished dumping food on themselves.

"There. Happy?" James asked in an annoyed way. This made Stephanie smile a bit. Carlos came back and laughed at the others.

"Oh, this is priceless. Let's get a picture!" he said as he pulled out his phone. He quickly took the picture of Kendall, James and Logan looking annoyed with food all over them. He turned back to Stephanie.

"I'm sorry; I wanted this date to be perfect. But then my IDIOT FRIENDS had to ruin it!" Carlos said and glared at the other guys.

"No, no it was ok. It was great. Except that I got food all over me" Stephanie said and looked down at her food-stained dress. Carlos showed a look of sympathy and took her hand.

"Come on, let's go home" he said. Stephanie smiled at him. Logan cleared his throat very loudly. Carlos and Stephanie turned to the others. Carlos folded his arms and glared at the others.

"Do you have something to say?" Carlos said expectantly. Kendall sighed.

"Ok, we're sorry that we came here to spy on you in the first place, it won't happen again" he said.

"Good. You can go" Carlos said as the others (including the girls) turned around towards the front door. When they got there, a waiter tapped Kendall on the shoulder with a paper. Kendall turned around and realised it was the bill. Carlos laughed as he passed them.

"Gonna have to pay first Kendall! Later" he said and went out the door with Stephanie clinging on to his arm.

**XxXxX**

Carlos and Stephanie stepped out of the elevator on level 3 and walked towards Stephanie's apartment door.

"Thanks for the almost-perfect night Carlos" Stephanie said with a smile.

"No problem! It was fun until our friends ruined it" Carlos replied jokingly, but in his head he was serious.

"Yep" Stephanie said.

"...Yep" Carlos said.

"Well, goodnight Carlos! See you tomorrow or something" Stephanie said.

"Goodnight Stephanie! Yeah, see you tomorrow" Carlos replied. Stephanie opened her door and took one step inside, when Carlos grabbed her hand. She turned around, and Carlos pulled her closer. They kept moving closer until their lips touched. Sparks were flying and fireworks were going off in their heads. All too soon, they parted for air. Both smiled at each other.

"Goodnight" Stephanie whispered.

"Night" Carlos whispered back. Stephanie stepped inside and closed the door. She leant back against the door with a huge smile on her face and she sighed with happiness.

**A/N: There you go! How was the ending? I hope this chapter was good! I might end it there or I might continue depending on what you guys want! Review! (P.S. For those of you who don't know, Rachael is the girl with curly brown hair who comes at the end of Big Time Love Song. She comes back in Big Time Terror & Big Time Dance, and she's seen with James. He calls her sun block girl, remember?) **

**Got2LiveItBigTime xxx**


	5. Now We Have A Problem

**A/N: New chapter! Hope it's good! I'm kind of switching POV's to get the idea right. Well not really POV's, but focusing on a particular character. That is what **_**I **_**mean by POV. Sorry for not updating sooner, I'll try to update faster next chapter I promise!**

Big Time Rush was sitting in their apartment 2J, with Jo, Camille and Stephanie. They were all playing a game of Monopoly. James kept accusing Carlos of cheating, and they got into silly arguments, making the rest of the band have to break it up. So they were playing happily, when the front door of the apartment was kicked down. Everyone screamed and looked to the door. Standing there was a big, tall guy, about the same age as them. He looked angry as he stepped into the apartment.

"I'm here for Stephanie" the mysterious, monster-sized teenager grunted as his eyes locked on her. Stephanie looked at him in fear and shock as she scanned his face, and recognising him. But before she could say anything, Carlos spoke up.

"Why?" he asked the guy as he was starting to panic. This stranger looked pretty scary, taller than any of the boys and was dressed in all black, tattoos covering his arms and earring hanging off his ear. Everybody stood up slowly, not taking their eyes off this guy.

"Ai-Aidan...?" Stephanie stuttered as everyone looked at her.

"Who _is _he?" Camille whispered to Stephanie.

"An ex-boyfriend of mine..." Stephanie whispered back.

"You went out with _him? _May I ask why?" Camille whispered in shock.

"He's changed. He was a lot nicer and better-looking back then. What happened to him? And what is he doing here?" Stephanie said and looked at Aidan.

"I heard you'd moved here to make it big in Hollywood, and I want to take you back. Sorry for dumping you, I don't know what I was thinking. Now come back home with me and we can date again!" Aidan demanded aggressively.

Everyone looked at Stephanie. James, Kendall and Logan's expressions were of shock, Camille and Jo's expressions were of question, or a what-are-you-gonna-do look, and Carlos' expression was of anger and jealousy.

"Well too bad! Stephanie already has a boyfriend! And she's perfectly happy here in Hollywood. Right, Steph...?" Jo blurted out.

"Yep..." Stephanie mumbled. She was confused. As soon as she had said that, Aidan's face was very angry and scary as he advanced towards the group.

"Whoa whoa, ok, um... just wait right here a moment... we'll be right back..." Kendall said as everyone backed up and sprinted for the bathroom, leaving Aidan standing there confused.

The band and the girls ran into the bathroom and shut the door. They all looked at Stephanie.

"Your ex-boyfriend?" Logan asked in a high and shocked voice.

"Well how was I supposed to know he would come back? I mean_ he _dumped _me. _I honestly don't know why he wants me back" Stephanie replied.

"How long has it been since you two dated?" Jo asked.

"I don't know, like 9 or so months ago" Stephanie said.

"You don't like him anymore do you? You're not going back with him are you?" Carlos said desperately.

"Of course not! I came here to do horror films. And besides, I like someone else" Stephanie said smiling at Carlos.

"Alright, but what we need to do now, is get him out of here!" James said. He opened the door and ran back out followed by everyone else.

"So what's the deal? Are you coming?" Aidan asked Stephanie.

"No! Why should I? I came here to do horror films in the first place. And I don't like you anymore. You dumped me, I'm over it. So see ya later" Stephanie said, surprised where this sudden burst of confidence came from. Aidan walked up to Stephanie with an angry frown on his face.

"Oh really? We'll see about that" Aidan hissed as he turned around and walked out the door.

"I don't like that guy. He's creepy" James said, as everyone turned around to look at him with faces that said 'ya think?'

"What?" James asked innocently.

**XxXxXxX**

For the next couple of days, Aidan kept appearing wherever Stephanie went. At the pool, holding a sign saying 'come back?' and with Stephanie shaking her head and walking away. At the lobby outside the elevators, he held cookies on a plate that said 'please come back?', and Stephanie just walked by him. After she left Bitters grabbed a cookie and stuffed it in his mouth and walked off.

After a few more helpless tries, Aidan couldn't take it anymore. He still wanted Stephanie, but she would keep refusing. And plus, now he had Stephanie's apparently new boyfriend in his way. He needed a plan and fast. But it needed to be good. He sat down and got thinking.

**XxXxXxX**

_Stephanie POV_

'_Wow, he just won't stop will he?'_ Stephanie thought. _'Aidan still wants me to come home with him and date him again. As if that's going to happen!'_ she thought. She liked Carlos, and now he was her boyfriend. She grinned and squealed at the thought of that. Stephanie really needed to get Aidan away before he did something drastic. The only question was how. She could always go to Big Time Rush for advice! They always come up with really good plans, right? But then again...they always seem to get into trouble. As she was thinking this out, she was walking in Palm Woods Park. She heard a faint rustling in the bushes. '_It's probably just a squirrel or something' _she thought as she continued to walk on.

"Steee...phaaaa...niiiiiieee..." a voice said spookily from inside the bushes. Stephanie's head snapped in the direction of the voice.

"What was that?" she whispered to herself, fear slowly coming over her. The voice said it again. Stephanie took a few steps back, but bumped into the tree. As she turned around to see where she bumped into, a hand shot out of the bushes and grabbed her shoulder. Stephanie screamed and realised that the hand led to a tattooed arm, and then up to the face of: Aidan. However she didn't have time to think as she felt pressure against her shoulder that the hand was on. In a few seconds, she fell to the ground unconscious.

"Vulcan Nerve Pinch; works every time" Aidan smirked as he grabbed ropes and tied Stephanie up around her arms and waist. He opened the door of his van and put her in there, hopped in the driver's seat and drove away.

**A/N: Next chapter is Carlos to the rescue! I hope this chapter is ok. It wasn't my favourite to write that's why it was shorter. If you think its crap then I ttly understand. I will try to update sooner! But I am busy with school and stuff. Review!**


	6. Carlos To The Rescue

**A/N: So sorry I haven't updated! I have been busy with school. I have no idea where this story is going. One minute it's a date, the next we have an ex coming in and fighting for the girl! After a few more chapters, I think this will end. But anyway, here is chapter 6, Read & Review! Enjoy!**

Carlos sat down on a deck chair at the Palm Woods pool. It was strange, he had texted and called Stephanie like 5 times, but she hadn't answered back. Something must be wrong. He picked up his phone and tried calling again.

_Meanwhile..._

Stephanie opened her eyes to the back of a van. She was confused, and realised that she was tied up around her torso and arms. What had happened? Suddenly her phone went off. Her fingers were at her pocket where her phone was, so she grabbed it and managed to press the 'answer' button.

"Hello?" she said from a distance into the phone. She couldn't put it to her ears, so she pressed 'speaker'.

"Stephanie! I've been calling and texting! Why haven't you answered?" Carlos exclaimed from the other end of the phone.

"Uh, I've um, I've been sleeping" Stephanie replied. '_I hope he buys that!' _she thought as she waited for an answer.

"Oh. Sorry. I didn't realise" Carlos said in a hushed tone.

"It's ok. Listen, I'm actually tied up at the back of a van somehow! Help!" Stephanie said.

"You're WHAT? How?" Carlos exclaimed.

"I don't know! I think Aidan has got me!" Stephanie replied. On the other end of the phone, Carlos grumbled and cursed Aidan under his breath.

"Ok can you see where you are?" he asked Stephanie.

"Um, I think so. I 'm at..." Stephanie paused as she glanced out the window to see where she was "... Las Vegas- wait, LAS VEGAS? How did I get _here_?" she said in astonishment.

"So I'm gonna have to drive all the way up to Vegas?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah... oh wait, we're stopping. I think we ran out of gas" Stephanie replied.

"Ok, I'm in the car now. I'm coming to get you!" Carlos said.

"Thanks Carlos! See you!" Stephanie said.

"Bye" Carlos said as he hung up and drove faster.

XxXxXxX

As the van stopped at the gas station, Stephanie waited anxiously for Carlos' car to find them. She wasn't sure if Aidan knew she was awake yet, but she had to get out of here. Fast. She struggled and twisted through the ropes, but it was useless. The ropes were on too tight. Stephanie was sure her arms would go numb if she didn't get out of the ropes soon. After a couple more minutes of struggling, she managed to undo one of the ropes around her arms.

As she continued to struggle she heard footsteps coming toward the van. Aidan was coming back! But she looked out the window and saw a car coming in to the gas station. Not just any car, but the car she was most looking forward to seeing, Carlos' shiny black car. '_Yes! I'm saved!' _she thought as Carlos jumped out of the car.

"HEY!" Carlos said loudly to Aidan, who jumped and turned around. As soon as he saw Carlos, he laughed.

"Aw, look. It's the little wimp from the stupid band that wears a helmet! And he's here! Did the wittle man get wost and wants his mummy?" Aidan teased.

"Shut up, where is she?"Carlos demanded.

"Where's who?" Aidan asked trying to act all innocent.

"Stephanie! I know you have her. _Where is she_?" Carlos demanded again, even louder.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Aidan said.

"Yeah you do! Now I'm gonna ask one more time. Where–" Carlos was broken off by a muffled voice from inside the van.

"Carlos! Carlos I'm in here!" Stephanie exclaimed from the van. '_Come and save me!' _she thought.

"Stephanie!" Carlos exclaimed and moved towards the van, but was stopped by a big arm that belonged to Aidan.

"And where do you think _you're _going?" Aidan asked hotly. Carlos paused and looked down. He looked back up with a confident look on his face.

"I'm going to get my girl. Now if you'll excuse me..." Carlos said as he tried to pass by Aidan. If Carlos thought he could get passed Aidan with ease, he was wrong. Aidan wasn't going to let Carlos get away. When Carlos pushed passed Aidan, Aidan grabbed Carlos' arm and threw him against the door of the van. Carlos rubbed his shoulder and looked at Aidan with an angry face.

"So that's how it's gonna be, huh?" Carlos said as he stepped towards Aidan and pushed him in the shoulder.

"Oh, it's on now!" Aidan growled and punched Carlos in the stomach. Carlos groaned in pain and held his stomach, but he quickly hid the look of pain in his face and kneed Aidan in a place where you wouldn't want to be kneed. Aidan groaned in pain and dropped to the ground.

"Take that, loser!" Carlos said as he ran towards the van. Aidan on the ground gave Carlos enough time to save Stephanie. He flung open the door and found Stephanie tied up in ropes.

"Stephanie!" he exclaimed as he knelt by her and quickly untied the ropes.

"Thanks Carlos! And what did you _do _to him?" Stephanie said once she was out of the ropes and she hugged Carlos.

"Uh, we got into a bit of a fight..." Carlos trailed off.

"Is he unconscious?" Stephanie asked.

"No...he's just in lots of pain" Carlos explained. The jumped out of the van and saw Aidan trying to get up. '_Wow, I must have kneed him hard!' _Carlos thought. He and Stephanie got into Carlos' car and drove back to the Palm Woods, without Aidan on pursuit. After about 5 minutes, Carlos was the first to speak.

"So, why did he want you back?" he asked.

"No idea, probably wanted the fame. But I'm not even famous yet!" she replied. Carlos chuckled at that, and they spent the rest of the car ride singing along to songs on radio and chatting.

When they arrived at the Palm Woods lobby, Jo, Camille, and the rest of Big Time Rush were waiting for them.

"Stephanie!" Jo & Camille cried at the same time as they ran up to her and hugged her.

"We were so worried!"

"Are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine!" Stephanie replied with a giggle.

"Hey, what about me? I got into a fight with that jerk!" Carlos whined for attention. The girls smiled and hugged him too.

"Whoa, wait you got into a fight? Give me the details!" James exclaimed excitedly.

"Well, first he shoved me into the van, then I pushed his shoulders, then he punched me in the stomach, then I kneed him in the nuts! Then we got away" Carlos said with a big grin.

"Way to go dude!" Kendall congratulated him and patted him on the back. Logan gave Carlos a high-five. Carlos turned his attention to Stephanie, who was talking to the girls. Stephanie caught his eye and walked over to him.

"Thanks for saving me from a horrible life with _him_" Stephanie said through gritted teeth when she said 'him'.

"No worries, I mean you're my girlfriend so..." Carlos trailed off as they got lost in each other's eyes. They both leaned in... and soon their lips met each other. The kiss lasted about 5 seconds before they heard Jo and Camille go 'Aww!' and the other boys clear their throats. They broke apart and smiled at each other.

"Well, gotta go, bye!" Stephanie said as she hugged Carlos and rushed to the elevator. Carlos sighed after her and smiled.

**A/N: There it is! Like or hate? Review! Should I continue or not? Cuz idk**

**P.S. Thank you to everyone who has read and/or reviewed! It means so much to me! And read my new one shot: I Wanna Know You**

**Got2LiveItBigTime xxx : ) **


End file.
